The invention relates to a method for contacting contact points of a seimconductor body, for example, of integrated circuits accommodated in a semiconductor body by means of a first contacting frame, which has a plurality of contacting tongues coming from the frame and projecting inwardly, and a second smaller contacting frame likewise with a plurality of contacting tongues projecting inwardly.
Hitherto a method is known in which the semiconductor body is placed on a tongue of the contacting strip. According to this the connection electrodes with a semiconductor body are connected by means of thin wire to further tongues of the contacting strip in an electrically conductive manner. The connections are produced by means of the known thermocompression method. This method has the disadvantage that practically all the connection points have to be produced manually and sequentially.
Further a contacting method is known in which the electrodes of a semiconductor body are first connected in a wirefree manner to the free end of the tongues projecting into the interior of a contacting frame. In accordance with this, the first contacting frame is so adjusted on a second, larger contacting frame that the ends of the tongues of the first contacting frame facing the frame, can be connected in an electrically conductive manner to the free ends of the tongues of the second contacting frame. The frame parts, surrounding the tongues, of the first frame must then still be severed. After embedding the semiconductor body and the connection points in a housing, the frame parts of the second contacting frame are so separated that connection lines insulated from each other and projecting into the housing interior remain. This known method has the substantial disadvantage that the heat produced in the semiconductor body is dispersed only extremely badly. Components with high power can therefore not be contacted in this way.